


Colorblind

by This_is_getting_out_of_hand



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Adult Content, Adults, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_getting_out_of_hand/pseuds/This_is_getting_out_of_hand
Summary: Neftin Prog comes into a place feeling stressed needing to unwind. He looks around and asks for YOU. Nothing but YOU. Like damn it's YOU. This fic is for a friendWARNING: VERY DESCRIPTIVE AND SPICY
Relationships: Neftin Prog/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Colorblind

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend and they love Neftin Prog.  
> Gender is ambiguous
> 
> WARNING THIS IS VERY SPICY. LAST CHANCE TO WALK AWAY

It was an ordinary night. Thugs and brutes spewing and raging over pointless things. The air was cool and chilling from the outside. The smell of alcohol fills your nostrils as you mess with your attire. Your attire was exotic yet very revealing. You wore a mask covering your eyes. You also wore a clothed hood covering most of your head. Gotta tease them as you always said. You couldn't stand to see some of these creatures. Their ugliness and horrid smell. But you bore with it. After all the bills weren't going to pay themselves. Your fluffy tail just swinging side-to-side and your rear exposed but covering your genitalia with a thin silk cloth. Your legs crossed as you laid down on your side with a cocktail in hand. Nights like these were boring. No action or yet any lowlife thug not being able to afford such lustful performances from you. Your attire of tight-fitting leg warmers with black buckles from your ankle and up to your thick thighs. Your arm warmers were fitted with a simple color of blue and black, buckles from your forearm down to your hands. Your sharp but short claws tapping your glass in impatience. You only looked outside feeling the cold air hit your face with the barren desert presenting itself to you. You were just 3 miles from home but yet you felt like you were in the middle of nowhere. You sighed in contempt. Days like these you weren't allowed to get it on with any of your coworkers since it was a regular workday. If it was, a UV light would be needed to see walls covered in mysterious fluids from who knows where.

"Absconsus you've been requested! Some brute paying big bolts for you! We've hit payday baby!" your boss who were you on good terms with bounced up and down in excitement. Your ears twitched in curiosity. A brute? Paying this much for you? Odd but you did not complain. Money was money and you were now interested in seeing who this was. You fixed your mask wanting to take it off but decided against it. Brutes were ugly, they were never a sight for eyes. You finished your cocktail and set it down. You weren't on the menu you were different, in order for someone to see you they cough it up big time. After all, if you're good at something never do it for free.

You got up taking a deep breath, your skin showing goosebumps. Your chest expanding and rising up and down. You walked into a different room. Lights changing from red to purple to pink. The bed was large and big enough to fit several people. You laid across it wondering how big this brute was. You had to admit you were a little worried. Appearances of brutes were so ambiguous and getting a decent one was tricky enough. The only-decent looking one was an egotistical weird looking guy wearing some sort of green spandex. But that's about it. Your mind also went to a cazar. A handsome looking one. He did not say his name yet he was of high status. That's all you could remember. You crawled to the center twisting your hips and lowering your head making sure you were a sight for sore eyes. From the other side of the door, you hear muffled talking before silence. Then heavy steps can be heard from down the hall. Steps so heavy and strong you swore you bounced a bit on the bed. The steps get closer and closer. Your heart paced and can feel your throat tighten. You took another deep breath and braced yourself.

The steps stopped. The brute was here. You can hear the door slide open. Heavy breathing included as well. You gulped and tightened your grip on the bedsheets. You spread your legs for him. The way you can hear the grunts and groans. This brute was male. Of course, you had female brutes but once more a tale for another time. You decided to remove your mask that shielded your eyes. Due to the lightning in the room, it didn't take long for your eyes to adjust. Your sight was introduced to a chest. A strong and tone one. You look up seeing him. A nether. He was a nether but his appearance wasn't all glowing purple. But a handsome and humble face that you see. His right eye has a yellow iris and his arms being bulk. His hands were huge. You continue to analyze him. His eyes observing you. This customer made you feel different. Other eye-humping customers showed desperate attention. But this one showed a need to release steam. He was part cyborg.

It was hard determining which part was made of flesh and of other machines. But you figured some of it out. He made a couple of grunting noises before leaning in and pushing you down onto the bed. You were completely entranced stunned at his physique. Your hips swaying in a seductive way and your chest getting puffier. He started breathing onto your neck several times before making several pecks on your neck. You let him explore your body as you start feeling vest and arms. You can see the pale skin feeling rough as sandpaper. Yet you wonder why. You raise yourself up causing him to do so as well.

"Before we start I need to know my customer's name," You said. "What is your name?"

"Neftin. Neftin Prog," he responded. You smile laying back down. You see him take off your armor throwing the black vest to the side. His tone muscles now exposed through his black t-shirt. You can feel your tail swag around in excitement. Now the fun was just beginning. Now the night is finally beginning to take off. He ripped his t-shirt off. You assumed he always had more since he did it so casually. He removed his metal collar around his neck. His chest, his pecs were _everything_ to you. You spread your legs giving more room to work with. He went straight for your lips. It was hard but your lips connected and you can feel his weight on top of you but he was making sure to not squish you. His mouth felt hot and warm, his tongue moving all around your mouth. His waist moving against yours. His tight leather pants creating tough tension between your skin and his pants. You thrust upwards feeling hot and as you got into the mood. You tried to wrap your arms around him but his mighty shoulders prevented from doing so. Instead, you move your fingers to his pecks then shimmering them down to try and unbuckle his pants. His moaning was loud as his arms sunk into the bed unable to hold off on his weight. You broke the kiss, moving around his mouth before moving to his neck making little nibbles in order to return the favor. Then you made him lift himself up as you started sucking on his nips. Licking one and twisting the other. You parted it and went to suck on the other one massage the side making sure both pecs got the attention they needed. His loud sigh and breath got your juices flowing as you can tell he needed this. And just so happens Neftin picked you for it. It was a win/win you couldn't have been happier. You managed to unbuckle his pants and try to take them off. You felt his member grow in size through his tight pants. The thing was massive, but covered and you wanted to see it in its full glory. He saw this and stood up, letting you do the honors as you frantically pulled them down. It wasn't like this of you to go into a frenzy, but everything about him, it was simple you _needed_ him.

You finally got the pants out of way. You look up seeing his smirk and as you looked back down you took in the semi-erect cock that presented itself before you. What made you leak even more was that it was only halfway there from becoming a full-on hard cock. You cupped his balls feeling the weight as you licked your lips. You chuckled to yourself before using your other free hand to wrap your fingers around his dick. You raised it as you began to lick his balls a bit before sucking on them, using your tongue to swish them around. The sounds of your customer as you can feel his erection throb and pulsate in the palm of your hand motivated you further. You were determined to please him and make sure time was not wasted. You now looked at this full-on erection determining if all of it will fit inside you. This will not be easy but you had your ways of dealing with it. You started to kiss the tip tasting the salty pre-cum and the musk that filled your nostrils. You had your kinks. Not that you told anyone. You felt the throbbing in both hands as you took more of it in your mouth. You bobbled up and down taking more and more of it. Your saliva acting as a natural lubricant for when he was ready to enter another hole. You couldn't fit all of it and stopped to take a breather. Neftin grunted in annoyance. You couldn't lose him now, no. You raised your head winking at him as you went back to sucking his cock. You can tell he didn't get to jack off in a while and your reward would have you covered in it. You started stroking it using one hand at the middle stroking up to the tip and one hand at his pelvis. You lifted and laid his tip onto your tongue.

He couldn't take it anymore. He used his large hand grabbing your head, you jolted in surprise but you knew what was coming. After all, you no longer had your gag reflex from working here. He made your head still as you forcefully took his cock closing your eyes as his balls hit your chin. You felt like a little ragdoll. His repeated moans meant you were doing something right. You wrapped your arms around his waist--grabbing and clenching his asscheeks wanting to get the base of his cock. His thrusting sped up. Through the facefucking and deepthroating you were grinning.

"Take that cock, taste it all," he said in a raspy tone. You moaned in agreement as he gave thrust. Your mouth feeling his cock thump in your mouth. His hot semen running down your throat. You swallowed and savored every bit of it making sure to not leave a drop. You haven't felt like this in a long time. But goddamn did it feel great. Several thrust and he let go of your head. You gasped for air moving your fingers around your lips getting some of that extra cum. You can see his cock still hard. He wasn't done yet and neither were you. Neftin then pushed you back onto the bed using his lips to kiss and bite several parts of your chest. You gasped in a bit of pain and excitement. You moved your hand through his hair. Your hands gliding smoothly through his hair. He down to your pelvic area then raised your legs putting them together tightly as he put his cock in between and started going in and out. Some sort of teasing for himself. You didn't mind. You enjoyed every second of it. He turned you around grabbing your asscheeks. Your arched your ass upwards ready for it. He spread them wide using his tongue to explore you. You moaned and started to stimulate yourself. Neftin tongue-fucked you--rimming your ass as if he was begging for food. He lifted you up having no trouble due to his strength. You dangled off the bed while he made one move before ending it with a puckering sound.

You flopped back onto the bed but it was not over yet. You can feel his cock lightly tap your ass cheeks. You wiggled you behind--grinding against his erection. He knew what you wanted and loved teasing you for it.

"You want me to fuck you. You want it?" He asked. You turned to him nodding.

"Yes breed me," you replied.

Neftin started stroking his cocking before putting the tip against your hole. You can feel your behind expand as he pushed deeper inside you. You winced in pain feeling the burn even with the natural lubricant and pre-cum all over his cock. You were ready for round two. You bit the bedsheets as you felt him go in and out. Pain turning into ecstasy as you moaned louder and louder. Neftin used his hips to thrust hard but slow. Each pounding you received sent you into lustful blindness to the point where your vision turned blurry. Neftin increased his pace with you, the sound of him fucking you made you stimulate yourself faster. You couldn't take it anymore you needed to release your steam. You climaxed release your fluids onto the bedsheets. But Neftin wasn't finished with you yet. He used his hands to grab your waist and made sure you stayed in place. There was no doubt about it, he was going to breed you. You can feel his cocking moving inside you and with each minute Neftin reached closer and closer to filling you.

You didn't want this to end, nights like these were the best. Just being rammed into oblivion felt so good to you. You wanted him to stay but time wouldn't be on your side. Neftin roared as he increased his pace and was getting close. Your ass was getting sore and the base of your spine sending pain signals up and down. You didn't mind, deep down you enjoyed being used like this. You wanted nights like this but they never came by.

"I'm gonna fill you up. Ready for my load?" Neftin asked through several breaths and gulps. You screamed out 'YES and braced for a filling. Neftin screamed while pumping his load into you. Your ass welcoming his seed. Your jaw dropped as he just kept ejaculating. Cum was starting to leak out and you stayed on the bed for a couple of seconds while Neftin waited for his dick to soften before pulling it out making a popping sound. He left you there as your vision was all sorts of colors. Neftin sat on the bed taking a couple of minutes to breathe. You tried to move but you couldn't feel the bottom half of your body. Neftin got up making sure to clean himself up. As your vision tired to return to normal you can see him walk out but your vision was blurry all you could remember was a handsome face before passing out.

One day you hoped he returned.

Even if he was a one time customer.

It was a night you would not dare to forget.


End file.
